The animals from Harry Potter and their stories
by WeasleySweetie
Summary: used to be called ' and you though owls never dated,' Now contains stories of Hedwig, Pig, and Fluffy! More commin soon!R+R!!!
1. And You Though Owls Never Dated...

Disclaimer: Pig, hedwig or any other owls mentioned in here belong to me neither do the people. this is all for fun. im sur eyou already knew that..  
  
  
  
Hogwarts was full of students as usual. On the other hand, not much mail was being sent for it was a slow season. In the Owlery were dozens and dozens of owls huddle up and sleeping. Perhaps one of the most beautiful owls was Hedwig. She was a snowy white owl that belonged to the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Many owls were jealous of her, the females because they weren't as pretty and males because she belonged to Mr. Potter. She was adored by many, many owls. She had once gone out with Hermes, Percy Weasley's owl, but, dumped him because he moved to far away to visit. Another owl she dated belonged to the school. Mercury, was a jet black owl, he was also loved by many. He was strong and could fly long distances without stopping. But, Mercury could not satisfy the stubborn white owl.  
  
On Christmas Day, one year, Hedwig found the perfect male for her. Hogwarts was empty except for a couple students here and there and most of the owls had flown away with their families. Hedwig stayed behind with her owner. She sat in the corner huddled up.  
  
Just then, a tiny gray barn owl flew into the Owlery. It was Pig, Ron Weasley's annoying owl. Pig was lying on his back on the floor. He gave a small chirp and stood up ruffling his feathers. He flew up and sat on the ledge next to Hedwig.  
  
Both owls huddled close together. Hedwig felt sorry for this little bird. She cleaned him up and they started to talk, of course in owl language. They talked for hours about Quidditch, muggles, their owners and their life at home. Hedwig felt bad for never giving Pig a chance.  
  
As the sun sat that night, Hedwig and Pig made love. It was sweet.  
  
And Still today, the two owls are going out. 


	2. Behind The Three- Headed Dog

Disclaimer: You all know this but i HAVE to do it… I don't own anything it all belongs to JK Rowling ... blah. Yes, I made up Duke and Rose.  
  
Have you always wanted to know where Fluffy came from? Well, go ahead and read this, you'll soon find out.  
  
Once upon a time, There was a muggle lady who loved Staffordshire Bull Terriers. She loved them so much she even bred them. Her favorite one was Madame Rose. She was a lovely young Staffordshire Bull Terrier with a smooth, fawn coat. Rose, she was called for short, loved children, people and brisk long walks, she especially loved the neighborhood lake.  
  
One day, Rose got really bored while she was home without her owner so she decided to take a walk down the street and to the lake she often visited. On her way to the lake, she ran into a handsome, strapping Staffordshire Bull Terrier named Duke.  
  
Now Duke was very known for getting into trouble. He didn't have an owner and he didn't really like people. No one really wanted Duke around. Rose knew to be careful around him, but unfortunately, Duke was a charmer. That day Rose didn't come home at al because she spent it with Duke, who she learned wasn't that bad at all.  
  
After a whole great night of Fun and Romance, Rose came home.  
  
"Where have you been at!" Her owner yelled as Rose tucked her tail in between her legs. Somehow her owner knew Rose had been around Duke.  
  
"I warned you about him and you'll find out why!" Her owner yelled again. Rose waddled off to her doggie bed and thought about everything she had did.  
  
About 2 months later, Rose had a doggie bed full of newborn puppies. All her puppies were beautiful except one. The one puppy had three heads. Very ugly, the owner thought.  
  
"And, that is what you get for hanging around that Duke!" Her owner blasted at her one more time. While her owner was busy yelling at her, the other female Staffordshire Bull Terriers made fun of her for her 3 head puppy.  
  
Rose didn't understand, he was just a puppy and he deserved all the attention the other puppies received. The other litter mates didn't notice either. In fact, the other puppies fought each other to see who got to play with Fluffy first.  
  
Well, sadly a time came when Rose had to say good-bye to her puppies. She was afraid that Fluffy wasn't going to get a home, because he was three headed. But, to her surprise Fluffy was the first to be adopted by a very tall and large man who went by the name Hagrid. Hagrid seemed to love the little unusual puppy very much and couldn't get enough of him.  
  
Rose gave Fluffy one last lick on the muzzle before Hagrid left.  
  
"Don't worry girl, I'll take good care of him," Hagrid had said in a very gentle voice and patted her on the head. This was the last time Rose saw Fluffy and Hagrid. This wasn't the last time she'd ever hear about him though.  
  
Not too many months after Fluffy was gone, a tiny barn owl dropped a letter right at Rose's feet as she slept in the grass one sunny afternoon.  
  
There in the letter stated that Fluffy was guarded a very precious stone and that he had met the wonderful Harry Potter. His job as a guard dog was all right but now he lived in the castle with all his favorite chew toys. Sometimes he even got to play outside with Fang.  
  
Rose was very pleased to read this and glad that Fluffy had a good home. 


End file.
